


Сексуальные домогательства

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит между 1-ым и 2-ым сезонами.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 3





	Сексуальные домогательства

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит между 1-ым и 2-ым сезонами.

— Шеф, вы собираетесь что-нибудь предпринять?  
Ласситер с видом праведного возмущения ткнул пальцем в развалившегося на стуле Шона Спенсера.  
— Что на этот раз, Карлтон? — вздохнула Карен Вик.  
— Сексуальные домогательства, — выпалил Ласситер.  
— Спенсер?  
— Не обращайте внимания, шеф, Ласси просто злится, что я оказался на месте преступления раньше него.  
— Шеф, — вмешался Ласситер, — это не может больше продолжаться. Я сыт по горло приставаниями Спенсера. Он мне проходу не дает!  
Шон несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать.  
— Это не правда! — вскричал Гас.  
— То, что он сказал, — закивал Шон, приобнимая Ласситера за плечи.  
Ласситер после секундного замешательства сбросил его руку и повернулся к Вик:  
— Видите, что он делает, шеф?  
— Признайся, что тебе нравится, — захлопал ресницами Шон.  
— Нет! — Ласситер отпрыгнул чуть ли не на метр.  
— Шон! — возмутился Гас.  
— Мистер Спенсер! — вторила ему Вик.  
На некоторое время установилась тишина. Шон самодовольно ухмылялся, Ласситер бросал на него настороженные взгляды, отойдя на всякий случай подальше, Гас хмуро смотрел на Шона, а Карен Вик с сожалением глядела на заваленный бумагами стол. Поняв по настойчивому лицу старшего детектива, что придется разбираться с этой ерундой, она терпеливо спросила:  
— В чем конкретно вы обвиняете мистера Спенсера?  
— В сексуальных домогательствах.  
— Браво, Ласси! Ты не мог быть более конкретным.  
— Примеры, детектив, примеры, — подтолкнула его Вик.  
— Во-первых... во-первых, он постоянно комментирует мою прическу. Во-вторых, он хватает меня за разные части тела. Неподобающе. В-третьих, он садится мне на колени, вы же видели, шеф!  
— Разве я все это делал? — удивился Шон.  
— Да, приятель, ты все это делал, — подтвердил Гас.  
— Не может быть! Я бы запомнил, если бы сидел на коленях у Ласси. Я бы рассказывал об этом своим внукам и правнукам и твоим внукам, Гас.  
— Оставь моих внуков в покое, Шон.  
— У тебя нет внуков.  
— Джентльмены, джентльмены, вернемся к делу, — застучала ручкой по столу Вик. — Карлтон, я не вижу здесь ничего противозаконного.  
— В соответствии с разделом 7 закона "О гражданских правах" 1964 г. Спенсер виновен в сексуальных домогательствах.  
Гас прокашлялся и произнес дикторским тоном:  
— По определению сексуальное домогательство — это угроза, запугивание или принуждение сексуального характера или нежелательное или неуместное обещание награды в обмен на сексуальные услуги.  
Все присутствующие уставились на Гаса.  
— Приятель, меня пугает, что ты это знаешь, — произнес Шон.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Парни... — начала Вик.  
— Ооо, я что-то вижу! — Шон картинно поднес руку ко лбу. — Мои домогательства не были неуместными. Они даже не были домогательствами, потому что не были нежеланными, — он простер руки в сторону старшего детектива. — Ласси, почему тебя это беспокоит?  
— Шеф, — воззвал Ласситер, — теперь вы видите?  
— Да, Карлтон, вы тратите мое время.  
— Но шеф...  
— Послушайте, Шон здесь даже не работает. А раз вы не коллеги, то и применить к вам этот закон нельзя.  
— Раз он здесь не работает, то почему каждый день я вижу его лицо на месте преступления? — обиженно приподнял брови Ласситер.  
— Потому что он с нами сотрудничает на регулярной основе.  
— Вы просто не хотите нести за его действия ответственность.  
— Детектив, не переходите границу.  
— Какую еще ответственность? — поинтересовался Шон.  
— Если работник А явился жертвой сексуального домогательства со стороны работника Б, их общий работодатель В отвечает по иску А, — объяснил Гас.  
— В можно считать ответственным только в случае, если Б является начальником А, — уточнила Вик.  
— Или если удастся доказать, что В знал, что данное сексуальное домогательство является проблемой и не предпринял никаких действий для ее решения, — закончил Гас.  
— Хватит! — Вик хлопнула по столешнице рукой. — Карлтон, Шон просто проявляет доброжелательность. Спенсер, будьте менее доброжелательны. Все свободны.  
Ласситер, поняв, что ничего не добьется, если будет продолжать, встал и направился к двери. В следующий раз он будет убедительнее. Выйдя в коридор, он почувствовал на плече знакомое давление — снова Спенсер.  
— Лассифейс, если тебе так не хотелось видеть мое красивое лицо на месте преступления, так бы и сказал.  
— Я так и сказал!  
— Правда?  
— Ты отлично знаешь, что да. Сколько раз тебе говорить не устраивать бардак в пределах желтой ленты?  
— Подумаешь, уронил лампу.  
— Это была не лампа, а улика! И съел обед убитого.  
— Надо же, не знал, что лампа Баффитировала. А обед ему все равно был уже не нужен, и я был голоден.  
— Ты путаешь улики, отвлекаешь меня от дел и не разбираешься в детективной работе. Ты понимаешь, что процедура была изобретена не для прихоти полицейских, а для безопасности и порядка?  
— Нет, Ласси, процедура не для меня, я для нее не создан. Тебе просто надо быть ближе к своему внутреннему "я", открыться миру, расслабиться...  
— Спенсер, — зашипел Ласситер, — не думай, что ты легко отделался. Я этого так не оставлю.  
Пока Ласситер говорил, Шон поправил ему галстук и стряхнул с плеча пылинку.  
Увидев это в прозрачную дверь, Карен Вик покачала головой и усмехнулась:  
— Даже если Спенсер его поцелует, он этого не заметит. Бедный Карлтон, не видит очевидного.  
— Что вы сказали? — переспросил Гас.  
— Ничего.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
